teens meet kids
by numbuh13m
Summary: hi every wonder if the sector v you know today came from older operatives who are there brothers and sisters, well find out what would happen  R&R! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Rachelle,numbuh 362,decommissioned after numbuh 4=brother= Justin=numbuh 372,decommissioned after numbuh 14= leader of knd

Francine or Fanny,numbuh 86,decommissioned after numbuh 1=brother=Vincent or Vinny,numbuh 96,decommissioned after numbuh 11=head of decommissioned

Patton,numbuh 60,decommissioned after numbuh 362=sister= Karin,numbuh 70,decommissioned after numbuh 372=head of training

Nigel,numbuh 1, decommissioned fourth=sister=tiffany,numbuh 11,decommissioned fourth=leader

Hougie,numbuh 2, decommissioned second=sister, Christina,numbuh 12,decommissioned second=pilot and technology officer

Kuki,numbuh 3,decommissioned fifth=brother, Zukor,numbuh 13,decommissioned fifth=medic officer

Wallabee or Wally,numbuh 4,decommissioned third=sister,Jessica or Jessy,numbuh 14,decommissioned third=hand to hand combat

Abigale or Abby,numbuh5,decommissioned first=brother, Zacharie or Zack,numbuh 15,decommissioned first=spy and stealth

couples=362 with 1/ 86 with 60/ 2 with 5/ 3 with 4/

couples=372 with 11/ 96 with 70/ 12 with 15/ 13 with 14/

* * *

_THE DECOMMISSIONING OF THE BROTHERS AND SISTERS_

* * *

_numbuh 15's decommissioning_

"well we had fun together" numbuh 15 said.

"but I dont want you to leave" numbuh 13 said crying his eyes out. (REMBER THAT THE BROTHERS AND SISTERS HAVE THE SAME PERSONALITY AS THE YOUNGER OPERATIVES HAVE BEFORE THERE DECOMMISSIONING).

"it will be OK, numbuh 11 keep these guys under control" numbuh 15 said with a smile on his face.

"I will" numbuh 11 said holding back tears.

"numbuh 13 keep numbuh 14 out of trouble" numbuh 15 said trying to take her mind off of his decommissioning.

"I cant take it" numbuh 13 said crying and running out into the hall way.

"we will be right back were going to make sure that he's OK" numbuh 11 said while pulling numbuh 12 to come and help her.

"numbuh 14" numbuh 15 said.

"ya" numbuh 14 asked.

"well take care of numbuh 13 for me" numbuh 15 said.

"OK" numbuh 14 said.

"And your decommissioning is coming soon, so you better tell numbuh 13 how you feel before its to late" numbuh 15 said, as the others walked out.

"COME ON TIMES UP, MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT" numbuh 96 said pushing numbuh 15 to the chamber were he will forever loose his memories "AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS TEENAGER"

he strapped numbuh 15 in tight so he cant escape just in case he might try to.

"any last words teenager" numbuh 96 said with a smirk on his face.

"WAIT DONT 1 SECOND PLEASE" numbuh 12 said yelling at the top of her lungs.

"OH WHAT IS IT" numbuh 96 said annoyed.

"numbuh 12 whats wrong girl" numbuh 15 said thankful he could have another minute before he forgets everything.

"I've always wanted to tell you I've sorta kinda like you" numbuh 12 said in a mixed happy and sad voice.

"me to girl I hope we all meet again" numbuh 15 said, then they kissed.

"ahh how touching,now GET OUT SO WE CAN CONTINUE PLEASE" numbuh 96 said in a sarcastic and annoyed voice.

"OK" they both said annoyed as well. "well see you later" numbuh 12 said as she walked out of the chamber. "yup see ya, I love you" numbuh 15 said as the last word of being numbuh 15 and walked out of the chamber being Zacharie.

"wow were am I, HUH, HUH, HUH" Zacharie said in a happy voice and is jumping up and down, his friends former best friends are just shocked.

"um you dont know were you are" a 10 year old operative said.

"umm nope, do you, i'm soooooo, like confused, were am I, HUH, HUH, HUH" Zacharie said in a excited voice.

"come with me ill take you home" the ten year old operative said.

"well OK" Zacharie said all happy.

* * *

_numbuh 12's decommissioning_

"well. this. is. it., oh. Ill. miss. all. of. you." numbuh 12 said crying in between words words.

"you were the best pilot ever" numbuh 11 said with a small smile on her face. "well miss you" she said while tears formed in her eyes.

"thank you numbuh 11" numbuh 12 said. "your welcome" numbuh 11 said in a sad voice.

"we will all miss you" numbuh 372 said.

"ya dont forget you are a genus" numbuh 70 said.

"thank you guys" numbuh 12 said and then turned to face numbuh 13.

"ill. miss. you." numbuh 13 said while crying his eyes out.

"OH ill miss you too, see ya" numbuh 12 said with tears forming in her eyes.

"you. were. my. best. friend. and. so. smart. thank. you. for. helping. me. pass. math. and. science. and. social. studies. and. spelling." numbuh 14 said crying her heart at which is not a normal thing for her to do.

"ya. well. thank. you. for. helping. me. pass. gym. and. English. and. art. and. music. you. always. was. the. tough., brave., creative., one. stay. strong."numbuh 12 said sad that she'll never rember her friends ever again.

"HEY YA DONE YET TEENAGER" numbuh 96 asked annoyed that he has to wait.

"yes. i'm. ready." numbuh 12 said as she was pulled and pushed to the chamber.

"I"LL MISS YOU GUYS" numbuh 12 said as the last set of words as numbuh 12, as she walked out of the chamber she was no longer numbuh 12 she was Christina.

"um ware am I" Christina asked as she walked into a wall. "ow I think that like hurt" her friends were shocked cause thats usually something numbuh 14 does.

"you dont know were you are" the same 10 year old that took Zacharie home asked Christina.

"OK" she said as she walked the the other way in to another wall. "just follow me" the ten year old said. "OK" and Christina was lead away.

* * *

_numbuh 14's decommissioning_

"good buy numbuh 14 you were a great fighter, try and stay that way deep down" numbuh 11 said just before you here numbuh 13 crying his heart out even harder than ever.

"by stay a fighter" numbuh 372 said

"by hope you stay Young" numbuh 70 said.

"noooooooooooo you cant leave, you just cant" numbuh 13 said with tears streaming down his face.

"I got to you know that" numbuh 14 said as she was being pushed to the room that will take her child hood memories away for ever.

"good strapped in tight, now any last words teen girl" numbuh 96 said and numbuh 14 knew it was now or never.

"NUMBUH 13" numbuh 14 yelled.

"YES" numbuh 13 asked.

"I LOVE YOU IN A MORE THAN FRIENDS WAY" numbuh 14 said.

"WHAT REALLY" numbuh 13 asked excited.

"YES, I LOVE YOU" numbuh 14 said as the last words as being numbuh 14 and then walked out of the chamber being Jessica.

"hi kids oh ware am I and why am I waring boy clothes and why is the color so dark and why is this spelling on my shirt really wrong" Jessica asked in a girlie girl voice and finally realized that the spelling was wrong" her friends were really shocked of what Jessica just said.

"you dont know were you are" the same 10 year old that lead Zacharie and Christina out asked.

"well no I dont" Jessica said.

"well follow me if you want to go home" the 10 year old said.

"well of course I want to go home, I need to change out of these hideous boy, miss spelled cloths"

"I. love. you. too. numbuh. 14." numbuh 13 said still teary and to him self.

* * *

_numbuh 372's decommissioning_

"well good by to all my friends, numbuh 13, numbuh 70, numbuh 96, and numbuh 11, I always wanted to tell you something and now I see its my only chance to now" numbuh 372 said with tears running down his face.

"yes" numbuh 11 said crying on the inside.

"I love you with all my heart" numbuh 372 said which lead into a kiss.

"I love you too" numbuh 11 said braking free of the kiss.

"well miss you" numbuh 13, 70, and 96 said at the same time and this is the only decommissioning that 96 is patent.

"good by to you all, and I will always love you numbuh 11" numbuh 372 said as the last words of being numbuh 372 and walked out being plane Justin.

"yo kids were am I do any of you be knowing" Justin asked in a relaxed care free way.

"um you dont know were you are" the same 10 year old that took Zacharie and Christina and Jessica out asked Justin.

"no I dont kid do ya cause I so confused ya know" Justin said.

"well follow me if you want to go home" the 10 year old asked.

"cool" Justin said as he was lead out.

* * *

_numbuh 70's decommissioning_

"good by numbuh's 11 and 13" numbuh 70 said with a drop a tears in his eyes.

"oh hurry up would ya i mean come on" numbuh 96 said with more anger than usall.

"um numbuh 96 I want to tell you something" numbuh 70 said trying to choke back the tears.

"what" numbuh 96 said really rudley and angerley.

"well I always kinda liked you" numbuh 70 said still choking down the tears.

"well get in the...you what" numbuh 96 said shoked.

"I said I like you I always have and this was my last chance to tell you and..." numbuh 70 said before she was cut off by a kiss.

"well I take it you like me too" numbuh 70 said with a smile.

"good luck numbuh 70" numbuh 11 said choking tears back.

"we. will. all. miss. you."numbuh 13 said in between crys.

"ill miss you all to but mostly ill. miss. you. numbuh. 96." numbuh 70 said sarting to cry.

"oh. ill. miss. you. too." numbuh 96 said crying his heart out.

"I love you and always will" was the last thing numbuh 70 said as numbuh 70 and now she is just Karin.

"um hey were am I" Karin said as she walked out of the chamber.

"um do you know were you are" the same 10 year old that took Zacharie, Christina, Jessica, and Justin away asked Karin.

"umm no, I thought I just asked were I am, did I not" Karin said rudley.

"well follow me if you want me to take you home" the 10 year old said.

"what evs" Karin said.

"great I loose my best friend because of decommissioning and now I loose the onley girl I ever liked" numbuh 96 said with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"we know how you feel" numbuh 13 said with tears swelling up as well.

"ya lets go get some ice cream shall we" numbuh 11 said trying to cheer numbuh 96 up cause they never saw him cry before.

"well ok better to now when were still kids" numbuh 96 said with a small smile to show his thanks.

* * *

_numbuh 11's __decommissioning_

"OK well ill miss you numbuh 13 you always tried to cheer every one up when they were down by" numbuh 11 said to numbuh 13.

"Thx numbuh 11 good by and good luck" numbuh 13 said while he starts to tear up.

"are you ready numbuh 11" numbuh 96 asked numbuh 11 more genital.

"yes I am and Thx for calming down a bit" numbuh 11 said to numbuh 96 with a small smile.

"well dont get use to girl" numbuh 96 said to numbuh 11 in his usual rude voice.

"well good luck" numbuh 11 said as the last words of numbuh 11 and is now just plain tiffany.

"hey, were am I, hello, anyone here, oh, you, kid, do you know where I am" numbuh 11 asked some random kid.

"hi do you know where you are" the same 10 year old that took Zacharie, Christina, Jessica, Justin, and Karin away asked Tiffany.

"um no I dont think so" tiffany said sweetly.

"well if you want to go home follow me" the 10 year old said to Tiffany.

"OK lets go" Tiffany said then started to skip with the 10 year old.

* * *

_numbuh 96's decommissioning _

"well numbuh 13 this is good by and I wish you the best" numbuh 96 said sad, she did not realize how sad this could be.

"Thx I wish you the best to by" numbuh 13 said.

"well Ill miss you and this place" numbuh 96 said as the last choice words of being numbuh 96 and is now Justin.

"um hello does anyone know where I am" Vincent asked very politely.

"you dont know where you are" the same 10 year old that took Zacharie, Christina, Jessica, Justin, Karen, and Tiffany asked Vincent.

"um know I dont" Vincent said in a sweet gently voice.

" well if you want to go home follow me" the 10 year old told him.

"well OK and thank you" Vincent said in a calm and nice matter.

* * *

_numbuh 13's decommissioning_

"are you ready numbuh 13" the 10 year old girl that takes people home after there decommissioning asked numbuh 13.

"well yes I am ready all of my friends are all ready gone" numbuh 13 said then started to cry.

"well dont worry, my mom says that good, true, friends will always find a way to be reunited in the end" the 10 year old said in a attempt to cheer numbuh 13 up.

"really" numbuh 13 said.

"yes" the 10 year old said.

"OK do it NOW, and I hope your right" numbuh 13 said and then forgot everything.

"hey where am I" Zukor said rudely.

"hi do know where you are" the 10 year old said to Zukor.

"um know I dont brat face" Zukor said then pushed the 10 year old girl to the ground.

"well if you want to go home follow me" the 10 year old girl told Zukor.

"well fine just dont screw it up terpet" Zukor said to the 10 year old girl and then left to go to his house.

* * *

_PRESENT DAY_

* * *

"well good job team what ya say we head back to the tree house now" numbuh 1 said with a glad smile on his face. (and they dont know there older brothers and sisters were in the knd)

"OK" they all said in agreement and that is including numbuh 60, 86, and numbuh 362 as well.

when they got to the tree house they saw numbuh 3's brother their.

"hey Zukor um what are you doing here" numbuh 3 asked her brother.

"oh my gosh I dont believe your my sister your to perky, well what-eve mom just wanted me to cheek up on ya, not that I care well now that you here i'm leaving" Zukor said rudely.

"OK see you later" numbuh 3 said as he was about to leave he saw numbuh 4 a thought he looked familiar.

"hey Blondie you look familiar, have we like met" Zukor asked numbuh 4.

"no and I wouldn't want to meet a jerk like you, no offense numbuh 3" numbuh 4 said.

"its OK numbuh 4 everyone says that" numbuh 3 said.

"wait did you just call my sister numbuh 3, why douse numbuh's sound so familiar" Zukor said in a confused voice.

"dont know teen boy but you got to go" numbuh 5 said in her chill-axed voice.

"this is all so familiar, kuki I got to go, see you at home" Zukor said still confused.

"OK BY" numbuh 3 said in her perky voice.

"that was weird" numbuh 1 said

* * *

Zukor arrived home!

"hi mom whats up" zukor said to his mom

"hi Zukor" his mom said polity.

"i'm just going to my room" Zukor said then went to his room.

"why did those kids my sister was hanging out with seem so familiar, and that blond 1 seemed to be really familiar" Zukor said to him self when he saw that box that he found a couple years ago but didn't recognize anything in it so he tossed.

"maybe it has something to do with this box" zukor said as he opened the box.

when he opened the box he found a bunch of pictures, he still doesn't recognize anyone.

"wait is that me, but who is that girl" Zukor said as he held up a picture of him with a tomboy girl and she looks annoyed and the picture has a drawn heart around the 2 of them.

"why does she seem so familiar" Zukor asked himself.

"it has some writing on the back, it says numbuh's 13+14=love 4-ever" Zukor read in a confused voice.

"wait that blond kid called kuki numbuh 3 and this photo has numbuh's 13+14=love 4-ever, is this like code names for, wait I know what is, that club I was in what is it called I had a team and, the kids next door, that blond kid has to be Jessica's little brother, o my gosh Jessy I hope shes OK, I need to find out I hope she still lives in the same house, if I jog her memory then I think Ill be able to jog all there memory's" Zukor said as he drifted off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"so what ya guys want to do today" Abby asked.

"I dont know, hey numbuh 4 can we hang out at your place today" asked a very bored kuki.

"no way, me sister is annoying, she is like a goody, goody, girly, girl" wally said.

"well, would you rather hang out with my older, jumpy brother, kuki's older, jerky brother, hougie's older, retarded sister, or nigel's older, to cool to think sister" Abby said with a smirk.

"fine, lets go to my house" wally said, as he started to walk out of the tree house followed by the others.

* * *

they get to numbuh 4's house and they see his sister doing her home work.\

"oh, oh, oh, hey wallabee" Jessica said, in a excited voice.

"hey, Jessica" wally said in a grumpy not caring voice.

"so what are you and your friends doing" Jessica asked.

"nothing much, we were just bored" wally said.

"oh, OK" Jessica said still excited.

"you seem extra happy, girl" Abby said.

"I am extra happy, my 16th birth-day is coming up, I cant wait" Jessica said.

"oh, when is your birth-day" kuki asked.

"oh, its October 30th" Jessica said still happy.

"oh, isn't that the day before, Halloween" kuki asked in a 'that is cool voice'.

"ya,ya,ya, I know it is, childish, but you knowyou cant change your birth, ya and for some weired reason they said I used to love my birth-day, and how I use to ware boy clothing, cause I was a tomboy, and how my favorite colors were, black, purple, blood red, blood blue, and orange, and how I use to always get in-trouble, and I use to have these 4 friends, but I cant remember any of it, in fact I cant remember my child hood from 5-12, weired, ante it" Jessica said as she skipped off.

"hey boy, you don't think ya sister was in the kids next door, do you" Abby asked, and the others nodded as in asking the same question.

"no, no way" wally answered.

"but, she said she couldn't remember anything from 5-12, and that is the decommissioning age from start to end" Hougie added.

"no, you guys don't understand, Jessica, is not into anything that could get her in trouble, or hurt, she has always been a goody goody, girly girl" wally said.

"ya, probably, she does not seem like, knd material" Nigel said.

"ya, of course, she is not, now lets go do something" wally said but then there was a knock on the door, so he went to answer it.

"what are you doing here" wally asked annoyed when he relized who waz at the door.

"zukor what are you doing here" kuki asked as she and the others came walking over to the door to see what was holden wally up.

"hi, kuki I need to speak with jessy" zukor said.

"who, the crud is jessy, there is no jessy here" wally said rudly which maid zuko feel like he was with jessy.

"what, she dont go by that no more, well, jessica" zukor asked in his old friendly voice.

"there is no way in crud I am letting you near jessica" wally said as he tensed up his fists, and gave zukor pain just by the way jessica's little brother acted.

_'hes just like her' _zukor thought.

"who cant see me wally" jessica asked a she came down and when she did zukor ran and gave her one of his famous death bearing hugs ( the ones kuki gives, remeber they are just like there little simblings) the weired thing to zukor thow was jessica was acctully hugging back.

"your hugging back" zukor asked dumbfounded.

"of course, I love hugges" jessica asked acting like she never met zukor before in her life and zukor feels like he never met this girl before in his life.

"No you dont, you hate hugges, and you dont love, you never had" zukor said.

"hey jerk face, leave me sister along" wally said starting to get mad.

"kid this girl you see right now is not your sister" zukor said in a low voice as mrs. and mr. beatles came in.

"wow we thought that was zukor we heard" said with a smile.

"wow you two found each other again, you two were so cute back then, so ware are the others" said.

"what" jessy sad nice like but really confused.

"I dont know and I dont think you will be seeing me ever again" Zukor said as he went out the door a slammed it, and left confused kids, confused parents and a very confused jessica or as her child hood friends would call her jessy or numbuh 14, to bad she will never know or will she.

_**review and the next chapter will be up soon and try and give me some ideas to make it more exciting**_


	3. Chapter 3

Zukor went straight to his house an up to his room, he went to the secret compartment he and his friends had all built in each of there rooms when they were all six, it was mandatory for all knd operatives.

"this is great how am I afost to get them to remember when I cant even get the one who hates the thing she become most to remember" Zukor said as he looked at a photo of Jessy oh my bad, Jessica.

"I got it, if she see's the old weapons we used when we were knd operatives, then maybe she will, yes that's it"

zukor then left with jessy's old Favorited weapon, the k.i.l.l.e.r K=kick, I=ice, L=later, L=light, E=even, R=radar, it kicks people so hard they knock out, it tracks them down then does the work, you type in who you want it to get.

zukor is on his way to jessy's house to get her to remember, her is on his way he sees jessy out side with the kids and her parents leaving, he gets a smile on his face, and thinks to himself,_ 'this is perfect, no adults just her and some kids'_.

he gets up to her and the kids, and she notices him.

"hi" jessica said in a very perky voice.

"hey nu.., I mean jes.., I mean jessica" zukor stuttered out.

"hey so what was wrong before you seemed upset" jessica asked.

"um nothing, nothing at all I just wanted to show you this" Zukor said with a small smile, holding out the k.i.l.l.e.r to show jessy, she had some flashbacks and the kids just gasped, wondering ware he got and older version of a k.n.d weapon.

**cliff-hangers ante they mean, well review and ill write k **


	4. Chapter 4

"ow, o my gosh, my head, it hurts" jessica said in pain.

"jessica, do you..." zukor was trying to say, before he was cut off by jessica.

"**never call me jessica, or Ill punch your cruddy face in**" jessica said, so loud zukor fell back.

"ow,I mean jessy" zukor said before realizing she remembered, zukor got a smile on his face, "great to have you back" he said and went over to give her a hug, one of those back breaking hugs.

"hey, stop, zuuks, you know i dont like hugs" jessy said as zukor let, and the kids looked at them strangely.

"um, wait jessy you were in the knd" wally asked not believing it.

"ya, I cruddy, was, what you dont dink I am or waz good enough to be in the knd, let me get him" jessy said as she tryed to attack wally, but zukor held her back, whne they were little she could easily get away from his grasp, but now she cant.

"jessy stop, its not nice to kill people, and hes your brother" zukor said still holding her back.

"I dont care, I am gonna rip hiz head off, damn u got cruddy strong" jessy said as she still tryed to kill her brother, but zukor still wouldn't let her.

"calm down" zukor said, and then a old enemy reconised them, and attacked.

* * *

**oh, I would give more but me da wantz 2 get on here**


	5. Chapter 5

"father is that you" jessy and zukor said as they noticed the figure moving towards them.

"yes, of course, good to know that you two remember me, and I see your teens now, why dont you join me" he said simply.

"listen to me, I am no cruddy teen, and why dont you go suck your di..." jessy was trying to say before cut off by zukor.

"or go and leave us along, we dont want to betray the kids" zukor said.

"betray the kids, the decommissioned the two of you, they thought you would betray them if you didn't, and here you are, what 16 and you remember me, you remember everything about the knd, they didn't do a good job, at taking those memory's, join me get them back" father said, zukor was about to say something but jessy pushed him over to the kids.

"**OK DICK-WAD, LISTEN, ITZ A FUCKING RULE WHEN YOU TURN DAMN FUCKING 13, DONT START FUCKING SHIT WIT ME YOU DAMN MOFO, MCFAGGET, JACKASS, JA GOFF, WHORE FACE, WHORE BAG, TARD, SHITHEAD, PEKER HEAD, LAME ASS, GRINGO, FUCK ASS, FUCK BAG, FUCK BOY, FUCK BRAIN, FUCK FACE, FUCK HOLE, DICK BAG, DICK FUCK, DIP SHIT, DOUCHE BAG, DUMB ASS, DUMB SHIT, DUMB FUCK, KUNT ASS, KUNT FACE, KUNT RAG, KUNT SLUT, BITCH ASS, BITCHY KUNT, BITCH**" jessy yelled, with every one staring in shock at that, and zukor trying to cover his little sisters ears.

"oh ok, well talk later, when you calm down"father said despairing.

"jessy, what the hell is wrong with you, what happen to the curse crud, you know I like that one better then all that" zukor said.

"oh shut up he got on me damn nerves and I am now 16, I know way more, numbuh 13" jessy said.

"oh, numbuh 14, want to go to the shelter and help take care of the children" zukor said.

"no cruddy way" jessy said as the five present day knd operatives walked up to them.

"um, you two do know that we have to call moon bass and re decommission you right" numbuh 1 said, and he got a death glare from jessy.

"no cruddy way, I am not going back to that girly girl teen girl, I am going to keep my memory's, I going to get me friends back, and kid there is nothing you can do about" jessy said, with a smirk.

"jessy can you please go easy, or we are going to have to take you by force" wally said.

"wally, listen, I dont want to, so I dont have to, you know why, cause I am the best, and only you 5 know" jessy said as she attacked and tied all 5 kids up with some rope, and took them back inside, her house and made zukor, come right behind her.

once they were inside, "jessy, what are you doing, oh my gosh, your going to hurt my sister" zukor said, in shock.

"I am not loosing them again" jessy said.

"ok, but you better think of a better plan then this, I have to go home, Ill tell my parents sleep over here, your parents said they are leaving right" zukor asked.

"ya they ante coming home till next week" jessy said.

"well be back tomorrow, think of a better idea" zukor said.

"ok, I will" jessy said, as he left.

about an hour later the kids stopped stugglng and just went to sleep, well all but 1.

"jessy, are you up" wall said, loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

"ya, what you want" jessy said, tired but has to think of a better idea then kidnapping.

"I want to talk about this, I might be able to help you" wally said.

"why would you want to I mean, I am a teen, and for all you know I want to take over the organization" jessy said.

"well I know you dont want to do that, your my sister, I trust you, can you please trust me" wally said.

"you promise" jessy asked.

"of course" wally said and jessy untied his ropes but was quickly ambushed, and the nose, woke up the others, they saw wally able to get the knd hand cuff's on her hands and feet.

"I am sorry jessy but, you cant keep them, your way past the age limit" wally said, with a frown.

"I trusted you, you asked me to trust you" jessy said, more hurt than mad.

"ya, well I am loyal, to the kids next door, and you wont remember any of this any way" wally said leading her out, "guys Ill be back fast for you" wally said and his friends gave a look of approval and went back to sleep.

"now lets get those things off of you" wally said letting her free.

"what" was all jessy could say.

"I wouldnt dream of turning you in, I want to help you, I am gonna steal the the memory returning device, for you, and all you have to do is pretend I took you to moon bass" wally said and his sister was so happy she just hugged him and he hugged back.

* * *

**so I updated anutha chap 2-day, just fa sweetness ninja, yaz, hope u guyz lik dis!**


	6. Chapter 6

"now when we get up there, go find the handheld returner, ill find the handheld taker" Jess says as she flies sector V's oldest

_ vehicle _

**vessel **

**engineer **

**high **

**icicle **

**caller **

**lit **

**energy **

A flying car with ice frozen shooters, light up the dark and almost as fast as the comic book Hero the Flash.

"the what and what" Wally asked.

"ugh, kid bro, you don't know KND slang" She shakes her head. "the handheld's of the recommissioner and decommissioner" She restates. "There on different sides of the base" She explains further.

"there's a handheld decommisioner" Wally asked.

"yeah, its old like this car, which reminds me, this car became obsolete to the KND when I was 12 and a half, so it will look suspicious if even you get out of it, so we going in the secrete passage, I warn you to hold the hell on" She landed on the moon about 15 miles away from the base.

"there's a sec...AHHHHHHH" Wally screamed as he was roughly sunken into the ground. they were being tossed every which way until they were thrown at the bottom into a cave inside the moon.

"what was that" Wally was terrified for his life, his eyes were bulging outside his head.

"I warned you to hold onto something"

"I was" Wally stated.

"The passage never got fixed, and if you didn't know it was here, I guess it hasn't been used since I was an operative" She stepped out side the car. Wally took a deep breath before following her.

"whats that" He asked as he saw her put a code into a module and a computer appears.

"The actual main frame, the computer up in the leaders office is only a back up, I can't believe you guys haven't been down here.

"i'm gonna send a fake transmission for a mission calling for all active operatives" She explained as she typed away. After a few moments of her entering the codes and rearranging numbers and letters and hitting different buttons an alarm was heard from up above on the main floors of the base.

"if we can hear them..." Wally started to ask.

"Chill lil bro, they can't hear us, this place was made as a panic room, when we were given a surprise attack and the numbers are un even or when operatives were called from earth to save the moon base, come down here hit the codes and fire the attackers out" Jess explained. When foot steps were no longer heard Jess put in more codes and screens of all the uper moon base showed. Going through each hall with the camra, know one showed up.

"there gone, i'm putting a lock down on the base, will have a half hour till they realize it was a fraud mission" Jess explained. Jess quickly typed in the lock down codes and then her and Wally started to run to the opposite wall where another module was seen, she typed in a pass code for a one way elevator. They both hoped on the elevator and then off once the elevator reached the floor they were looking for. They widened in surprise when they saw a few faces they thought would defiantly not catch them.

"Are you now betraying the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 4"


End file.
